Retour à Poudlard
by deamhope
Summary: "Retour à Poudlard" est un recueil d'os, parlant d'Harry Potter mais surtout de l'après guerre. Lorsque tout les personnages ont leur vie bien en main. Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Et bien parce que beaucoup écrivent sur l'après guerre, mais jamais de leur vie après tout cela, quand ils essayent de se reconstruire. Tout les textes sont de moi.
1. Drago Malfoy

**"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises"**

 _Je suis nouvelle sur cette plateforme, je publiais avant sur Wattpad. J'ai décider de vous faire partager ce recueil d'os parlant d'Harry Potter mais surtout le après._

 _J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cet os en cours de français, je me suis sentie obligée de l'écrire, j'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous plaira. Il est très court mais ne vous inquiétez pas les suivant seront beaucoup plus long promis !_

 **"Méfait accomplit !"**

* * *

 _ **DRAGO MALEFOY**_

Drago Malefoy est devenu un très grand auror grâce à son ancien ennemi maintenant amis, le survivant, Harry Potter. Depuis que celui-ci a vaincu le Seigneur des ténèbres, il essaye de plaider la cause de certains Mangemorts, qui ont reçu la marque par obligation et qui ont aidés à la chute de Voldemort.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le parc de l'école de sorcellerie après avoir transplané hors des limites, il ne put que regarder devant lui. Derrière lui, se trouvait la tombe blanche du très grand mage et directeur de Poudlard. Devant lui se trouvait le château qui avait des allures de Laponie et qui était tout bonnement magique. Voir le château sous la neige lui rappela de nombreux souvenirs. Il avait toujours aimé Poudlard en hiver, il aurait voulu en profiter un peu plus lors de ses deux dernières années. Mais cela n'avait pas été possible.

Malgré que l'heure de son rendez-vous approchait, il se sentit obligé de se recueillir devant la tombe du défunt directeur.

Il se retrouva à genou sur la petite île recouverte de neige face à cette tombe. Alors, il repensa à ce que son père aurait pu lui dire : " _Ce n'est pas une posture pour un Malefoy, tu dois toujours être fier, toujours te montrer supérieur !"_ Oh ! Il l'était maintenant à genoux, sa veste de costume remplie de petits flocons blancs et ses magnifique cheveux qui ne semblait pas sortir du paysage.

Contre toute attente, il pleura son mal être. Il s'excusa au près du défunt directeur. Lorsque Voldemort lui avait confié LA mission, il avait été dévasté. Même s'il ne portait pas tellement le grand homme dans son cœur, il le respectait énormément. Cela lui arrivait de se demander d'où provenait cette puissance. Il se souvint que lorsqu'il le menaçait baguette levée, le Mage avait voulu l'aider. Il savait que Drago n'était pas un meurtrier.

Drago Malefoy n'est pas un meurtrier, c'est peut-être grâce à cela, qu'il a changé de camp pour aider l'élu. Il était fier de ne plus être considéré comme un Mangemort, il était fier de celui qu'il est devenu.

Il aura toujours une reconnaissance éternelle vers ce grand mage qui avait cru en lui. Puisque c'est grâce au directeur qu'il aide les sorciers, moldus, elfes, cracmols et tout autres. Parce qu'après tout, ils sont tous pareil.


	2. Luna Lovegood

**"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises"**

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Cet os est beaucoup plus long que l'autre mais tout à fait différent. J'attends vos avis avec impatience. Les prochains os seront sur Blaise Zabini, Neville Longdubat et Ginny Weasley.

 **"Méfait accomplit !"**

* * *

 _ **Luna Lovegood**_

Luna Lovegood, appelée aussi "Lufoca" lors de ses années à l'école de sorcellerie, Poudlard.  
Luna n'avait guère changé depuis la guerre. Enfin en apparence parce que si l'on regardait vraiment cette jeune femme blonde aux airs angéliques, on pouvait voir à quel point son âme était torturée.

 _"La guerre change les gens"_ avait-elle répéter après celle-ci. Qui aurait cru qu'elle aussi changerait ?

Malgré la fin de la guerre elle avait beaucoup de mal à pardonner à son père d'avoir "vendu" le survivant. Elle s'attelait donc à rester, jusqu'à sa rédemption, loin de lui et en mouvement.

Après avoir aidé Harry Potter a vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres, elle avait participée à la reconstruction du château.  
La jeune fille travailla d'arrache pied; avec l'aide de plusieurs sorciers, à la capture et au jugement des partisans de Voldemort encore vivant.

••••••

Un soir, alors qu'elle lisait "Le chicaneur", même si elle en voulait à son paternel jamais elle ne l'oublierai et continuerai a respecter son travail. On toqua trois coup discret à sa porte, croyant avoir rêvé tellement les bruits avaient été si légers.  
Lorsqu'on toqua de nouveau, elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas rêver. Après tout les Nargoles lui avaient déjà fait le coup.

La jeune sorcière, ouvra la porte et quel surprise se tenait devant elle.  
A vingt-deux heures, Neville Longdubat se tenait devant elle. Son éternel sourire et un livre de botanique. Elle ne put qu'être heureuse de le revoir. Depuis que le jeune homme était devenu professeur à Poudlard, leur emplois du temps ne leur permettaient pas de se voir souvent. À leur grande tristesse.

Le jeune Gryffondor n'avait pas encore passer le pas de la porte que la jeune Serdaigle lui sauta dans les bras et le sera fort. Un soupire de bien être sorti de leur deux corps.

Neville, observa avec attention la petite maisonnette de son amie. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à "la chaumière aux coquillages". Très coloré mais, en gardant des couleurs très douces. Les vitres des fenêtres étaient faite avec des vitraux de toutes les couleurs. À certain endroits, de petits Sombrals fait en parchemin virevoltaient au plafond poussant de léger cris de joie.

Cela ressemblait tellement à Luna. Que Neville n'en fut pas étonné.

Les deux amis allèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine, ou presque tous les objets étaient des objets moldus. Ils firent tous les deux à manger avec attention, en parlant des nouvelles à Poudlard. Alors qu'ils mangeais, la Serdaigle annonça au Gryffondor qu'elle avait une surprise pour lui. Elle savait très bien que le jeune homme ne supportait pas les surprises il était beaucoup trop curieux pour cela. Le voyant trépigner d'impatience, elle lui banda les yeux et l'entraîna dans son jardin. Celui-ci ressemblait beaucoup plus à un champ qu'à un jardin tellement il était vaste.

Si un sorcier n'ayant pas vu la mort, regardait ce champ, il n'aurait rien vu. Mais les deux sorciers, avec la guerre avaient maintenant là possibilités de voir ces animaux.  
Parce que le champ était rempli d'animaux semblablent à des chevaux.

Arriver à la moitié de l'étendue verdâtre, Luna défit le bandeau qui couvrait les yeux de son ami. Lorsque celui-ci ouvra les yeux, il se sentit privilégié. Il en avait déjà vu lors de sa cinquième année mais, jamais autant.

Tous ces Sombrals se côtoyaient. Certains étaient blessés, d'autres amaigris. Mais leur beauté restait elle toujours la.  
Les Sombrals sont des sortes de chevaux ailé, à la peau bleuté avec à quelque endroits des nuances de gris. Les ailes elles étaient très fine presque transparente.

Les deux amis regardèrent le coucher de soleil sur la grande étendue verdâtre, l'un à côté de l'autre, entourés de nombreux sombrals.

Cela ressemblait parfaitement à Luna Lovegood. Toutes ces petites choses faisaient partie de Luna.


End file.
